1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle exercise stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand for holding the driving wheel of a bicycle clear of a floor and exerts frictional resistance on the drive wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to bicycle exercise stand for supporting a bicycle for stationary exercises, and more particularly to such a stand that accommodates bicycles of older designs not having quick release wheels. This includes single speed bicycles and bicycles having a multi-sprocket arrangement on one side.
Bicycle stands for supporting a bicycle for indoor exercises are widely known in the art. Usually the stands comprise a base with a pair of upright supports. The supports have a capture means to hold the bicycles rear axil off the ground and position the outside of the wheel to bear against a drag means. The drag means provides variable resistance as the user peddles. The prior art teaches a number of exercise stands that are adapted to a particular diameter wheel and a wheel width.
Numerous innovations for Bicycle and Exercise Stand have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,681, titled Exercise Stand for a Bicycle, invented by Koji Minoura, a loading apparatus is mounted on a frame which supports a rear wheel of a bicycle. The loading apparatus includes a resistive force generator which has a rotary shaft connected to a drive drum which has a rotary shaft connected to a drive drum which is pressed against the tire of the rear wheel. The drive drum has a surface which contacts a plurality of circumferentially adjacent block patterns of a tire at each moment. The drive drum is also used as a fly wheel for providing the rear wheel of the bicycle with inertia force.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons shaft devices project from upright supports that engage the rear axil ends to securely hold the rear axil within the uprights. The bicycle wheel is in contact with flywheel which has a belt drive connected to a magnetic resistance means. The resistance can be adjusted by turning a knob which in turn changes the alignment of the poles of the magnets providing changing resistance through increased or decreased eddy resistance in a rotating plate. The present invention engages the rear axil of a bicycle wheel by sliding the wheel axil ends into vertical slots in a pair of uprights. The uprights are adjustable to accommodate bicycle axil of different widths. The friction means of the present invention is a tension device that creates friction between the rear wheel of the bicycle and a roller attached to a base and upright.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,308, titled Bicycle Exercise Stand, issued to Nagy comprises a bicycle stand for supporting the rear wheel of a bicycle in such a manner that the user can perform stationary bicycle exercises. The stand comprises a pair of upright, tubular members, and a pair of right angle pins for supporting the bicycle wheel axle such that its vertical and horizontal position on the stand can be adjusted to accommodate wheels of different diameters and axil widths. The pins are carried by the bicycle rear axle during normal street use.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons a device for holding a bicycle to a pair of uprights comprises a right angle bracket which is fastened to the rear axil of a bicycle on both sides. The right angle bracket has downwardly extending pins which engage the uprights. There are provisions for adjusting the mechanism for varying widths of bicycles. The present invention has slots in the uprights which engage the protruding stubs of the bicycle's rear axil. The uprights of the present invention can be adjusted for width to accommodate bicycles of varying widths. In the patented invention friction is applied to the rear wheel by a roller which is held by an axil. The friction is changed by compressing the rear wheel of the bicycle against the roller by pushing down on the bicycle then tightening adjusting screws. In present invention friction is adjusted by a knob which changes the pressure applied by a spring to a roller. The spring pushed the roller upward against the rear wheel of the bicycle. The patented invention accommodates different widths of bicycles by adjustment of a pair of brackets mounted on the bicycle. The present invention adjusts width by sliding one of the uprights until the slots engage the rear wheel axil stubs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,758, titled Combination Bicycle Luggage Carrier and Bicycle Exercise Stand, invented by Robert E. Lee, a multipurpose device for use in connection with a bicycle, said device being adapted for use in one of its positions as a bicycle luggage carried and rotatable to a second position where it may serve as a bicycle stand to convert the bicycle into physical-exerciser device.
The present invention is a stand that accommodates different sizes of bicycles. The stand is independent of the bicycle, and the bicycle does not require modification to operate in the stand. The patented invention is a luggage carrier attached to the rear of a bicycle by an eccentric cam means. The Patented invention pivots about an offset pivot point to a position where the patented invention is horizontal and on the ground. The eccentric nature of the pivot brings resistance wheels into contact with the rear wheel of the bicycle. In present invention resistance is provided by a roller that is pushed against the rear wheel by a spring to provide resistance.
In Pat. No. Design 304,963, titled Bicycle Exercise Stand, invented by Bruce A. Sargeant, Robert Reasons, Mark Hoffenberg, Robert Walport, and James Lindsay, an ornamental design for a bicycle exercise stand, as shown and described.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention because the patented invention is substantially different in the means of mounting the bicycle. The patented invention has provisions for a display screen or TV.
In Pat. No. Design 273,882, titled Bicycle Exercise Stand, invented by Richard M. Bryne, an ornamental design for a bicycle exercise stand, as shown and described.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons the patented invention hold the bicycle upright by attaching the front fork to an adapter. The rear of the bicycle is clamped to an upright which fastens around the frame. Friction is provided by a roller means comprising two rotating wheels.
In Pat. No. Design 304,357, titled Bicycle Exercise Stand, invented by Sidney W. Maes, an ornamental design for a bicycle exercise stand, as shown and described.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons the patented invention is not easily adaptable to different size bicycles. An adjustment means is not disclosed to apply friction to the rear wheel by a roller held by a bracket. The front wheel is secured from rotation by a forward extending support means.
In Pat. No. Design 334,038, titled Bicycle Exercise Stand, invented by Robert A. Case, an ornamental design for a bicycle exercise stand, as shown and described.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons the patented invention is not adjustable for different width bicycles. It is adjustable for different wheel diameters. The rear wheel is held by a fastening means. The present invention is adjustable for different width and diameter of wheels. The present invention secures the rear wheel to uprights by sliding the stub ends of the axil into receiving slots in the uprights.
Numerous innovations for Bicycle and Exercise Stand have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.